


Tell him/Just look at her

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: One shot based on this prompt received on tumblr at @iamacolor "Hey! I don't know if you accept prompts but I'm gonna try... could you write something about Yousef and Sana's thoughts during today's clip? I hope you decide to write something. Thanks in advance!" (set during the second clip of ep 4x09)





	Tell him/Just look at her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you like this. It's a bit angsty but I had to stay close to canon so coudl'nt make it all cute and fluffy (because apparently canon dosn't know about cute and fluffy).

_[But think about it, they’ve been apart for a very long time, they’re probably just chilling, and don’t give a fuck about anyone else]_  
Sana doesn’t know what to reply to Eva’s message. She is still worried about Noora. Not just because she might be mad at her but because she wants to be sure that everything is going well with William. She feels bad about sending that e-mail. Maybe Noora wasn’t ready to talk to him again ? But then she wouldn’t still be with him surely ?  
She is distracted in her thought by the chatter of the boys playing in the garden. The sun is bright in the sky and they are enjoying a beautiful summer day playing. She goes to the window to observe them. She is reminded of a similar moment that happened not so long ago. She was spying on the boys but he wasn’t there and she had cried at the thought of him being with Noora. But now she knows the truth about that day. She knows how he feels about her.  
She spots him immediately sitting next to Mikael. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and he looks like he is having fun, relaxing with his friends. The texts he sent to Noora come back to her mind  
_« I don’t want her to hate me. »_  
_« I swear that we’re soulmates . »_  
_« I don’t think she’s that interested »_  
Oh if only you knew, she thinks, if only you knew.  
She hesitates a few seconds and decides to join the boys in the garden. She wants to talk to him. After all there is no reasons for him not to know about her feelings for him. She smiles at the thought of him being preoccupied and worried all this time. She does feel better thinking she probably wasn’t the only one being miserable. Because he likes her.  
She leaves her room to join the boys in the garden, checking her face in the mirror before going out. A natural look. No need for black lipstick today. She wonders about what she is going to say to him, how does she explain the situation ? She decides not to worry about it and to be confident and to simply see what happens. Which is a first for her.  
When she come out in the garden, Yousef is still seated next to Mikael. After walking up to them, she says « Hello » and looks down at Yousef. As the other boys great her warmly, he smiles at her then looks away then looks at her again scrunching his face in a second smile. At least she hopes it’s a smile.  
Mikael gets up to play leaving the spot next to Yousef free. She looks at him smiling at his friends in the sun. She hesitates for a while and decides to go for it. Act casual, she tells herself, You know the truth, nothing to be worried about. She does feel quite powerful knowing that she knows but that he doesn’t know that she knows. This is starting to feel like an episode of Friends, she thinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He tried not to look at her too much since she came in the garden. He decided a while ago that looking at her was all he was allowed to do, if she doesn’t like him then he will not try to impose himself on her anymore as he did when they played basketball a few days ago. But on Friday, at Eva’s party she looked at him several times, she even gave him a beautiful smile that left him confused but also made him feel so happy. He has been trying to keep his hopes down since then. At least it feels like she doesn’t hate him anymore. Which is good.  
And now she is standing next to him and Mikael just left his side to play. He keeps his eyes on the game and the laughs at his friends’ behavior. Act casual, he tells himself.  
He feels her slowly sitting next to him. He didn’t realized before he had her there, next to him, how he had been craving his presence. He feels aware of every fiber of his being suddenly. He stays silent, staying true to his new rule. Look and reply. That’s all.  
« Hey »  
If she’s talking he has to reply. Her voice his soft and he turns his head to face her. She’s looking at hm with a smile that warms his heart. He smiles back and replies with a « Hey ». He then goes back to focus on the game. The boys will make fun of him if he doesn’t follow the score and get distracted and he doesn’t really know hat to say to Sana anyway. He feels lost. To distract himself, he starts picking at the grass.  
She is now asking him if he had a good time at he friend’s party. She really is initiating a conversation then. Ok. Conversation Yousef, you can do conversation.  
He replies that yes, he had fun and asks her if she had as well. She nods with a smile an a little laugh. How can she be so casual and soft when she has been ignoring him and glaring at him the past weeks ? He feels the need to break the silence and adds something about Eskild and Eva’s gift and how fun it was. She laughs and replies and laughs again. He had missed that. Her laugh. Making her laugh.  
That thought makes him think about something , or someone, else  
« And Even.. It was good seeing him again, at least. »  
And when she hums a yes, he knows that she understands why it was important to him to see his old friend again, smiling, playing, having fun and being happy.  
He doesn’t know what to say anymore and she isn’t saying anything either so he keeps on picking up the grass next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He laughed. He smiled. He talked.  
Now it’s up to you Sana, she thinks, Tell him.  
She has decided to tall him about Noora showing her the texts messages and explaining why she was so cold with him the last few weeks. She doesn’t feel shy anymore. Even if her brother and his friedns are playing in front of them, she wants Yousef to know.  
She starts her sentence as Elias calls for Yousef attention and asks him when he is leaving.  
Leaving ? What is Elias talking about ? Where is Yousef going ?  
The boys keeps on talking about breaking their fast together and she feels as though she is missing something important here. Apparently Yousef is leaving to go somewhere on Saturday and she does not like that. How are they suppose to reconnect if he is leaving for the week-end ? She waits a little and asks him where he’s going.  
« Turkey »  
Which means he is going to go see his family. Which means that he is definitely gone for more than a week-end and probably more than a week. She feels that the confidence she had when she came into the garden is slowly fading away. She didn’t have any exact plan for the future events but none of them involve him being gone. This also means he is going to be busy during the week preparing or his trip and she won’t have many chances to see him.  
« Are you staying for a long time?  
\- Until August »  
Before she has time to register his words, that he delivered with an annoying smile as if her expectations for the days to come hadn’t been crushed, he throws the grass he had been playing with at her. She is still too shock to react but still makes a mental note to remind him later that he should never do that again. Does he think he is cute when he does that ? Then she remembers his text to Noora. « Fuck, am I 12 or what ». You are, she replies in her mind, you so are.  
She doesn’t know what to say and he clearly doesn’t seem to think that there is anything wrong about him going to Turkey for two months as he stands up to join the boys to play.  
She tries to reassure herself with the fact that he is definitely coming back. But she can’t help the thought that maybe it is too late, maybe he is trying to move on from her. Maybe he already has moved on from her ? But surely he can’t go from calling her his soulmate to getting over her so quickly ? But what if after two months in Turkey, he comes back and doesn’t care about her anymore ?  
All these questions rush to her head as she watches him playing with his friends. And she can’t blame him for feeling good can she ? She can’t blame him for not staying next to her, for going to see his family, even when she so badly wants to see him everyday.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yousef didn’t look at her after saying that he would be gone until August because he wasn’t sure he wanted to see her reaction. She probably doesn’t care. She was just making conversation, he tells himself.  
He then remember that he threw grass at her and that makes him feel even more like an idiot. Now she surely doesn’t care at all and probably thinks he’s stupid.  
Who does that ? Who throw grass at people ? Why can he never act casually near her ?  
He looks at her after celebrating his victory with Elias. The only Bakkoush he has to pay attention to from now on. His best friend. Whose little sister he will leave alone.  
He looks at her, still hoping that she is looking at him. After all, he just won and even if she doesn’t care about him, surely she would be happy that her brother won ?  
She is looking at her her phone. And does she look worried ?  
Even if she does, it’s none of your business, he tells himself, She has better things to do than pay attention to you. Focus on the game. Focus on your friends.


End file.
